Heat
by Sooky-babi
Summary: Yonekuni Madarame would have never known that Shirou was capable of warming his body and heart...


Pistols: Heat by Sookybabi LJ

Pairing: Madarame X Shirou

Summary: Madarame would have never known that Shirou was capable of warming his body and heart...

Two bodies laid peacefully entwine like the branches of an old oak. The bed they occupied appeared unusually small given the size of the two young men. On closer inspection the bed's inadequacy was better classified as cosy, and just right.

The small confines of their sleeping pallet gave them more reason to be in contact, to have bodies engaged in a silent language. Considering, how both men were still stuck in the awkward transitional phase of beginning a relationship, even after a few months this was an improvement.

The masses of blond and black peeping up from the covers were a beautiful contrast. The golden mane belonged to Madarame, a heavy weight born into a prestigious bloodline and the man lying in his arms with dark shiny locks was his 'mate,' Shirou.

As day peeped into the bedroom, light began its slow chase with the shadows. The "reptile" part of the blond was attracted by the allure of the nascent sun. Every morning, his body would work like clockwork. His subconscious intuitive would compel him to awaken, urging his chilled blood to move and bask in the early licks of warmth.

_That routine wasn't necessary anymore. _

_Not when he had Shirou. _

_He was warm._

Blue eyes flickered open, his mind blurred from the comfort of slumber. Feeling a gentle breathing on his bare chest he dared not shift to stretch out the night's worth of stress in his body, in case he woke Shirou. As his eyes adjusted to the morning glow, he shifted his gaze onto his mate.

Madarame usually cursed his idiosyncrasy, as waking up at the crack of dawn usually stole time from sleep and this attributed to the time he spent dozing off during class. With his lady-killer attitude and exotic bad boy looks, one would presume academics were last on his agenda. However, this wasn't the case because Madarame would completely nerd out and study in the comfort of his heated bedroom to make up for lost time.

For a complete flirt who spent most of his other waking hours playing with pretty young girls, to think he'd be studious in private was preposterous. Nevertheless, this was true as image crippling as it sounds. Moreover, something that none of the hoards of his female followers could imagine was the current situation the blonde faced. It was utterly senseless, the shift of preference in this popular and self proclaimed man-hater.

_Now he only had eyes for his wolf._

Madarame took a long while to get over the fact that his new bed partner did not possess the usual parts he was used to. As much as he didn't want to admit to anyone how this new development excited a part of him deep him, it showed on the surface. When any one mentioned the boy's name it sparked a tingle in the depths of his man-hating heart. He'd force down this welling of content, drawing his usual aloof expression over it. But slowly, this bliss was breaking through the cracks of his demeanour. An uncontrollable smile would surface, whenever he thought of the class president.

_Madarame felt himself changing...from within._

The usual women who warmed his bed had at some point long ago became dull and meaningless heaters to him. At the beginning, he thought he could treat Shirou as a timely muse, he didn't want to confront that sex with a man could be so intoxicating and passionate. That fevered outburst of physical involvement that he initiated with Shirou when he was his "awaken" self, had shaken his core. He had intended to seek an affirmation to the source of his enigmatic self that was locked deep within the darkness of his own soul.

_Why him?_

_Was he suffering from a disease of the mind, perhaps a split personality?_

These were all excuses he used to allow him to feel less of an abnormality. However, he understood his confusion, he could name those feelings and it was 'Love'. Love had knocked on Madarame's ice cold heart and the sudden heat caused panic, as if he had been set on fire. His heart was beginning to melt, and he tried to smoother the cause by pushing it away, tossing it aside wanting none of it as he couldn't recognise the burning sensation that shook him.

His soul knew what it was, he didn't.

Instead, he had feared it.

That fire had started burning long ago.

Unlike humans who have idealised the path of 'love' and journey through a picturesque smooth sailing, the 'love' between him and Shirou was a different calibre. It was one riddled with issues from the past and present.

If his kid brother, Kunimasa had never intervened, would he have lost the chance of a life time?

Conflict and questions etched into his brain whenever he was with Shirou. He felt guilty and abashed about the cruelty he had inflicted onto the timid boy, especially when his memories could vividly playback the moment he had thrown the class president's emotional confession straight back at his tearful face. The blonde didn't know how to address his behaviour, it wasn't natural for him to be able to suck up his pride and apologise.

The anger he unleashed was unnecessary and now he had to live with the repercussions, he was well aware how he had handled the matter was immature and completely idiotic. As a result, the rift he created only served to cause the awkwardness between them. He wished he could be less of a bastard, apologise and 'kiss and make up' but he couldn't swallow it down. It wasn't him. Instead, he knew that he was responsible to bridge that gap but where to start was unnerving.

He didn't want to make matters worse.

By not making matters worse he thought stalling any physical intimacy was the best option. As much as his lower half...and ninety-nine percent of his brain urged him to ravage the sleeping beauty, he used the remaining one percent to will those compulsions back down. His brash actions had already committed a heinous crime by damaging Shirou's heart. Madarame couldn't assess the extent of the havoc he had caused and this only escalated his caution around the boy.

What does he see in me?

Sure he was a dick, but he got by with god's gift of a handsome face and healthy physique. He carried himself with an air of superiority which made him unapproachable by males but highly attractive to females, whom flocked to idolise him. Madarame couldn't comprehend what Shirou saw in an asshole like himself.

Was his wolf blinded by 'love'?

As the heavy seed contemplated that question, Shirou stirred in his hold and the half breed froze in reaction. In alert he monitored the pair of closed eyes framed by long lashes, which were beginning to show signs of awakening.

The wolf let out a short whimpering.

Madarame swallowed, a knot had caught in his throat. Undecided whether to feign sleep or try and advance by greeting his mate.

He waited, with his heart thumping desperately in his chest.

...

Shirou didn't issue any further noises, the boy returned to the regular rhythm of his breathing.

Madarame searched for any more hints just to be sure, he studied the boy's features. There was no movement on the pair of red tinted lips that begged to be kissed.

Luckily for the time being, it appeared he would still have more time to decide his next step.

He thought about how the sudden interruption had easily sent his senses in disarray, god, he could only imagine how detached he must appear to Shirou. It wasn't like Madarame was going to confess everything that troubled him concerning their relationship. He didn't want to come off as indifference and knew the way he acted around the class president only lead to insecurities.

_What am I going to do with you?_

Instinctively, his arms tightened around the man in his arms.

As if there was an innate form of communication between the two males, Shirou's body still in slumber moved instinctively towards his mate, his face nuzzling at the crook of his lover's neck. The heat that radiated from the younger man's skin seared him, melting what had remained of the frozen heart.

_I am an idiot, and you are one too for picking me._

_TBC? I'm not sure, I seriously wrote this on a whim...it's 5 AM...did you like it should I continue? I haven't done serialised fanfics since 2008...lol perhaps it's better off as a one shot. _

_This is a creative break from translating...I translated two FYJT manhua chapters in 2 days...do not want novel...=_= ._


End file.
